forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 Spring Event
|image = Spring Event Banner.png |subtitle = 'Coming Soon!' }} The is a new seasonal event that will run in April. Milestone Rewards Event Window The player starts the event with 50 lanterns and can win more through five ways, first, through the rewards of quests, second, with the daily collection of the town hall, third, upon completing quests and opening chests the player can get cherry trees around the city which give the player a random chance to get between 1 to 10 Lanterns, fourth, by opening chests and fifth, by buying them with diamonds. As you can see, the window consists of several elements: 1. Spring Lantern counter. This shows how many Lanterns you currently have. The main way to get Lanterns are the Spring quests, but you can also buy more Lanterns for Diamonds here. Another way is through cherry trees that show up in the wilderness. 2. Chests. There are three of them: bronze, silver and gold. Each of them contains different rewards and you have to pay with Lanterns to get one of them! Hover over the chest of your choice to see what prizes are available for you to win. To see what a more detailed description of each prize, click the '?' icon.. 3'. Today's Grand Prize (Daily Special).' This is a particularly valuable reward. It's available in every chest and changes every day. The chances of getting the Daily Special differ from chest to chest. 4. The Grand Prize. Every time you open a chest you will also get Cherry blossoms which fill up the Grand Prize progress bar. Once this is completely filled up you will get the Grand Prize. You can get the Grand Prize multiple times, as the bar will reset when you reach the goal. Every time after reaching the goal there will be a different Grand Prize. Cherry Garden Upgraded Set Configuration All the five buildings visible above have a "Set" building skill. When a building with set bonus is built right next to another (different) building from that specific set, it gets a bonus. For example: Zen Zone Level 2 normally produces only coins, but when it touches other buildings from the Cherry Garden Set it will: 1. Produce additional supplies (when touching at least one). 2. Produce additional goods (when touching at least two unique buildings). 3. Produce additional medals (when touching at least three unique buildings). The bonuses add up, so when touching two other buildings, you get bonus for both 1 and 2. The five buildings in clock-wise order are: * Emperor's Entrance Level 2 * Sakura Rock Level 2 * Zen Zone Level 2 * Nishikigoi Pond Level 2 * Gong of Wisdom Level 2 (center) Getting Upgrades This is a pivotal aspect of the event. Since many players might not have complete sets, or might not have any sets at all, therefore this time there are Selection Kits. Unlike upgrades kits, say, for example, the Graveyard kit, the above mentioned buildings or their downgraded versions are not winnable from the event. Instead, Selection kits corresponding to the the buildings are winnable. Upon winning one, they are stored in the player's inventory. The player can then choose if he wants to either upgrade the building, or get a piece for the set, i.e., the basic version of the building. The Selection kits corresponding to the 5 buildings are: * Emperor's Entrance Upgrade * Sakura Rock Upgrade * Zen Zone Upgrade * Nishikigoi Pond Upgrade * Gong of Wisdom Upgrade The new buildings are still parts of the very same set. You can upgrade each building individually and they will keep working together as a set. Keep in mind that if you have both an old and a new version of the same building, they will not boost each other. The set boost still only works with different buildings. The upgraded buildings will not go to the inventory, they will stay in the city at the same location as the previous version, since the sizes are the same. Quests Main Quests The questline is presented by Hanako. After solving all the quests and receiving the final reward, Gong of Wisdom, additional quests will be presented with a delay of one day. Quest 1: *''Hanako:'' "Gather some coins" Reward: 15 Lanterns Quest 2: *''Hanako:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 5 Forge Points" Reward: 15 Lanterns Quest 3: *''Hanako:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" and "Donate 50 goods to the guild treasury OR Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: 15 Lanterns Quest 4: *''Hanako:'' "Build 5 decorations" and "Acquire 2 sectors" Reward: 15 Lanterns Quest 5: *''Hanako:'' "Gather some goods" and "Buy 3 Forge Points" Reward: Quest 6: *''Hanako:'' "Spend 7 forge points" and "In production buildings, finish the shortest production option 20 times" Reward: Quest 7: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 8: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 9: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 10: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 11: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 12: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 13: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 14: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 15: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 16: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 17: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 18: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 19: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 20: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 21: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 22: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 23: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 24: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 25: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Bonus Quests This time there will be two parallel questlines. One that presents quests without any timed delay and one that has quests coming daily. The second one exists, but is visible only after having completed the main questline and receiving the final reward Gong of Wisdom. Example: Lets say it takes Player A 5 days to finish the main questline. After completing that, Player A will then immediately receive 5 quests without any delay and after that, one quest per day. Quest 1: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 2: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 3: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 4: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 5: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 6: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 7: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 8: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 9: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 10: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 11: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 12: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 13: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 14: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 15: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 16: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 17: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 18: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 19: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 20: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 21: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Prizes Chests Note: This mechanism is currently in testing phase. It may change. This year, the mechanism of chests is completely different from last year. A player will receive one of the three of the following chests after opening each chest. They will most likely be different from the preceding 3 chests. When you open a chest and receive a reward 3 new chests will be available. Daily Special This list is for the BETA version. This is a list of available prizes during the event. They can be won in all chests the same day. Grand Prizes